We have investigated the pharmacokinetics of fentanyl bypass. We are attempting to evaluate the effect of hemodilution and hypothermia on an extensively metabolized compound, e.g., fentanyl. We have, until now, finished the analysis of plasma samples (approx: 200) obtained from this study using a sensitive (1 ng/ml) and specific gas chromatographic procedure that employs N-P detector. We are planning to proceed with the kinetic analysis of the data.